


Sei's Modeling Job

by squirrelmort



Series: La Rosa Verita AU [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Renaissance, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Tickling, rating raised for chapter three, so skip 3 if you don't want the sex, the rest will probably go back down to T
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelmort/pseuds/squirrelmort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ai is the apprentice of the great artist Haruka Nanase in fifteenth-century Florence. He is sent to a brothel to hire Sei to model for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [choking_on_roses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/choking_on_roses/gifts).



> For Free! rare pairs week day 4.

Aichirou tried not to blush as he entered the brothel, La Rosa Verita. It’s not like he was totally innocent. As Haru’s apprentice, he had spent plenty of time around unclothed people in the artist’s studio—he had even found himself modeling a time or two. And Florence nightlife was not exactly known for its modesty. But this was the first time he had gone into a brothel before noon. That morning Haru handed him a purse, gave him brief instructions, and sent him on his way.

“Hello, darling. What brings you here so early?” A woman asked. She was older and dressed more conservatively than the other girls, so he assumed she was in charge.

“You look tense.” A younger woman with dark red hair placed a hand on his shoulder. “I can help you relax.”

“I was told to ask for Seijuro,” Ai said, eyes set on the face of the woman in charge.

The redhead removed her hand. “Another one?” she groaned. 

The older woman smiled. “Kou, is that anyway to treat our guest? Why don’t you show this young man to Sei’s room?”

The redheaded girl rolled her eyes before plastering on a smile. “Right this way, signore.” She took Ai’s hand and guided him further into the brothel. She came to a halt in front of a door at the end, knocked once, and entered. “Sei, you have a customer.” She sighed, entering the dark room and throwing open the curtains.

“Wha?” A tall man lay sprawled across the bed in the center of the room. A sheet covered his lower half, while his top was bare. Ai could see why Haru had picked him. The muscles on his chest looked strong, leading to tight abs and a well-defined iliac furrow (Ai’s art training had increased his interest in anatomy). His hair was red, but lighter than Kou’s, almost orange. Ai wanted to drag him closer to the window and get a good look at it under the light, figure out which pigments he would use to paint it.

“Customer,” Kou repeated, pointing toward the door.

Ai watched Seijuro’s arm as he rubbed his eyes before spotting Ai. His abs contracted as he pulled himself into a sitting position. “Sorry, caro. I wasn’t expecting anyone this early. I had a late night,” He said with a wink. Kou rolled her eyes again. “What brings you here so early?”

“Are you Seijuro?”

“Call me Sei. May I get your name?”

“Aichirou Nitori. Ai. My maestro wants you to model for him,” Ai said, walking into the room. He tossed Sei the purse. “That should cover the day?”

Sei took a look in the bag. “Yeah, that’ll do.” He set the purse down and got out of bed. He was completely bare as he walked to the dresser. “So what’s your master’s name?”

“Haruka Nanase.”

“Nanase?! And he wants Sei?” Kou asked in disbelief. “Why?”

Ai was used to that reaction whenever he dropped Haru’s name. Haru’s talent had earned him quite a reputation. He rarely went out looking for models—most of his work was commissioned or else the “models” tended to find him. “He needs a model, and he chose Sei.” By this point Sei was slowly pulling on a shirt. “He also gave me some coin to buy lunch if you hurry.”

“Well,” Kou said, pressing up against Ai’s side. “If you or your master are ever looking for a more feminine form, I’m more than willing, as long as you have the coin.” Lowering her voice, she whispered in his ear, “But if Sei is, in fact, more to your liking, we’re also very good at keeping our mouths shut. And we can work out a discount if you want both.” And with a smile she was out the door.

“I’m starving. How much did _Maestro Nanase_ give you for food?” Sei asked, now dressed and heading toward the door, motioning for Ai to follow.

………

They arrived at the studio shortly before one o’clock. “Sorry we took so long,” Ai apologized as they entered.

Haru nodded, focused on the piece of wood carving before him.

“Should I go ahead and strip?” Sei asked. Haru mumbled something and waved across the room. “Excuse me? I didn’t catch that.”

“He’s busy. You can sit over there,” Ai translated.

“Busy? He hired me…”

“He’ll get to you. And he’ll pay you more if he needs you to come back.”

“Sounds good to me,” Sei said. He leaned back on the couch Ai had indicated. Ai busied himself organizing the workshop. Haru was generally tidy, but occasionally found himself distracted before he could put away his sketches, or left a painting out to dry and forgot about it. After about ten minutes Sei groaned. “Does he normally expect models to wait this long?”

“Haru likes to make his own schedule.”

This answer seemed to interest Sei, who suddenly sat forward. “‘Haru?’ You use his first name?”

“I’ve been with him for five years, so…”

“Ah, so that’s why we never see him at the La Rosa Verita.”

“I didn’t mean like that!” Ai felt his face burn.

“So who are you with?” Ai chose to ignore him and focus arranging some sketches by date. “Sorry.” Ai jumped at Sei’s voice by his ear. “I spend so much time around whores, I sometimes forget how to talk with politer company… My customers aren’t exactly there for conversation.”

Ai set down the papers and turned around, stuck between Sei and the table. “Well, you can start by giving me more space,” he said, pushing on Sei’s chest. Sei stumbled back, surprised by Ai’s strength. Ai was significantly smaller than Sei, but years spent carrying around easels and canvases and granite and such for Haru had strengthened his muscles. “And then you can ask about my interests outside the bedroom.”

“Can I see some of your art?”

“What?”

“You’re an artist, right? That’s why you’re Nanase’s apprentice. Can I see some of what you’ve done?”

“It’s not very good.”

“I’m sure it’s great.”

“Ai!” Haru called across the room. Ai turned to see Haru point to the wood block, then to a corner of the room. “Over there.”

“Do you need help with that?” Sei asked.

“I’ve got it,”Ai answered.

“Strip,” Haru said, walking towards Sei.

“I’ve heard you don’t talk much.” Haru simply picked up a piece of charcoal and a notebook and stared back at Sei. “You’ve got it,” he added, quickly shucking his shirt and trousers. “Do you want a pose?” He asked, propping a hand on his hip.

“That’s good.” Haru began to sketch. Soon Ai joined him, having moved the wooden block and picking up his own sketchpad and charcoal. He frequently moved his eyes between Sei, Haru’s sketch, and his own.

After a minute or two Haru took Sei’s arm and lifted it. Later, he had him stretch both arms to the side. Then bend down. Twist his waist. This went on for an hour, Haru frequently making Sei change poses. At one point he had Sei just bend and unbend his arm repeatedly while Haru and Ai watched his muscles move. Finally Haru let Sei take a break. Ai fetched water and wine along with some bread. Sei wasn’t hungry, but he accepted the wine. Haru drank water and watched Sei drink, occasionally drawing a quick sketch in his notebook.

“Is he always this intense?” Sei asked, turning to Ai only to notice he was also closely examining Sei. It took him several moments to realize Sei had said something.

Ai blinked. “What?”

“What are you looking at?”

“Your throat. I mean, I know it is not polite to stare at people eating or drinking, but we hired you so I thought it would be acceptable. I wasn’t thinking…”

“It’s ok.” Sei chuckled. “You’re cute when you’re focused.”

“Ready?” Haru asked, putting down his glass and picking up the charcoal again.

Sei threw back the rest of his wine glass and handed it to Ai. “What pose now?”

Haru let Sei sit of this round, focusing on close ups of different body parts—hand open, fist, clenches calf, relaxed shoulder. After a while he moved back and asked Sei to “get comfortable and sit still.” Sei leaned back, crossed his leg over his knee, and threw an arm on the back of the couch. Haru sat down and started to draw, Ai next to him. Every now and then Haru would look at Ai’s work and nod, causing Ai to glow. “Keep your face still,” Haru instructed Sei. Sei immediately wiped the grin off his face, letting it fall back to his neutral expression.

Once Haru seemed satisfied with that pose, he told Sei to stand back up. “Ai, stand next to him.” Ai was confused, but did as he was told. Haru looked between the two of them, then added, “Take off your top.” Ai hesitated before following instructions; he was used to being used as a model, but typically only around other artists, not complete strangers. Haru nodded and started drawing again.

Ai could feel his face turn red. Next to Sei, the differences in the builds were especially noticeable. Sei was at least half a foot taller. His shoulders were broad and his muscles well defined, while Ai had slim shoulders and softer features. They couldn’t be more than a handful of years apart, but puberty had been very nice to Sei, while Ai was still praying for one last growth spurt. Any insecurities Ai felt about his body were easily tripled from standing next to the Adonis that was Sei.

Finally Haru put down his materials and announced, “I’m done. Ai, dinner?” Ai nodded and pulled his shirt and tunic back on before running off to the kitchen. Haru still had some minestrone left from the day before, so Ai poured that into bowls and placed them on a tray along with a loaf of bread and fresh wine glasses and returned to the studio. Haru kept a small table in there so he could eat without leaving his art. He would probably sleep in there if Ai didn’t force him to leave.

“Ai, these are really good!” Sei had gotten dressed and was looking at Ai’s sketches. “Is that really what the back of my head looks like?”

Haru glanced at the drawing. “Yes.” Ai crossed the room to pick up his sketches.

“Hey, I was looking at those!”

“Dinner is ready.”

Haru went over to the table and Sei shrugged. “Guess I can finish looking at them later.”

“No.”

“Why not? They’re drawings of me.”

“They’re mine. They’re for anatomical study.”

“I’m not saying I’ll take them. I just want to see them.”

“I’m not a professional yet.”

“I think they look great. I’m sure you’ll be a great artist someday. Right, Nanase?”

“Ai, you’re very talented,” Haru confirmed. Ai was speechless. Haru was very taciturn; that was the most praise he had ever given Ai.

Sei grinned. “See, even the maestro agrees.” Crossing to the table he added, “So, why did you hire me? You aren’t known for hiring many models.”

Haru frowned. “I need better muscles,” he answered.

“Haru’s art usually focuses on animals or nature. His patrons said he needs more realistic humans if he wants to keep up with his peers.”

“Well, we have plenty of humans down at La Rosa Verita, if you’re ever in need.” The rest of the dinner continued with Sei doing most of the talking. Haru mumbled replies when needed and Ai explained further.

After dinner Ai walked back to the brothel with Sei (“But it’s so far—I’ll get lonely!”). It was a warm day, and the sun was low but not quite set. Sei grinned and winked at several men along the way, most of whom quickly turned away, pretending they had not seen him. When he threw an arm around Ai’s shoulder, Ai quickly pushed it off.

“Stop. People will think I hired you.”

“Well, you did,” Sei replied.

“Yes, but not for—you know what I mean.”

“I do,” Sei said, pulling Ai into an alley near the brothel. “You know, Nanase really was quite generous in his payment. I could easily throw in a bit of fun for now extra charge.” He gently pushed Ai against the wall. When Ai didn't protest he moved closer, leaning in to whisper in his ear, “So, what do you say? Want to come back to my room?”

“N-no thank you!” Ai yelped as Sei placed his lips against Ai’s jaw.

“Prefer it out here?”

“Of course not." Ai pushed against the taller man's chest. Sei sprung away from him.

“I’m sorry, Ai. I… I’m sorry.” Sei hung his head, backing up until he hit the opposite wall.

“It’s ok.”

“No, it’s not. I shouldn’t have assumed you were interested.”

“Sei…”

“Sorry for making you come with me. I’ll go the rest of the way alone.” Sei started to leave, but Ai grabbed his arm.

“Wait,” Ai said. Sei turned to look back at Ai. “I was startled. I don’t usually move this fast… Were you serious about Haru overpaying?”’

“Not really.”

“Oh. Never mind.” Ai wanted to kick himself. He shouldn’t have said anything. He should’ve just let Sei go.

“I’m actually not working tomorrow night,” Sei said. “We could get some dinner. You can show me your sketches. I’ll show you a good time—at your pace, of course.”

“I can’t pay…”

“Weren’t you listening? Tomorrow I’m free. I’ll even pay for dinner.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to. It’s nice being able to choose my own companions,” Sei said. “So it’s a date?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll meet you at the studio.” He leaned down to lay on kiss on Ai’s forehead. “And I’m serious about seeing the sketches. No art, no sex. Got it?”

Ai sighed. “Fine. But you better be worth it.”

“I am.” Sei grinned. Ai grabbed Sei’s collar and pulled him down to kiss that cocky grin off his face. He was looking forward to their date. If he was lucky, he might get some more sketches out of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Carnevale Ai goes to visit Sei. This time there's touching.

It was late afternoon by the time Ai reached La Rosa Verita on Ash Wednesday. He had spent the morning at church with Haru--neither particularly wanted to go that morning, but Haru's absence would be noted. Then he had to make sure Haru got home and ate something. Haru was recovering from a hangover. A few patrons invited him out for carnevale, and then proceeded to continually buy him drinks. Neither Ai nor Haru were major drinkers, but Haru could never back down from a challenge. 

La Rosa Verita was quieter than Ai had ever seen it, not that he went there often; it was only a couple weeks since his first visit. It wasn't hard to guess the night before had been rather busy--empty bottles and glasses still covered the tables. But today everyone was recovering and/or avoiding temptation. He briefly wondered if all of lent would be like this. "Is Seijuuro..."

"Sei's in his room." A brunette Ai recognized but couldn't name waved him on. He had only been there a handful of times, but it was easy to remember--last door on the left. He knocked and waited. He heard a muffled groan before Sei answered. 

"Ai! What are you doing here?"

"Am I too early? You wanted to have dinner. Remember?"

“Oh, merda, of course. Come in!” Ai entered. The room was cleaner than the main hall, but Sei was a mess. His hair was stuck completely to one side and he stumbled as he walked to the mirror. He fought to get his hair back into place, using some water from the basin in an attempt to fix it. “Guess I lost track of time. How was your day?” Sei shot Ai a grin, but it was more tired than usual.

“Nothing exciting. Church, confession, helping Haru get out of conversations.” 

“Ah, confession. I saw plenty of people last night who could use that, though I doubt they told everything.”

Ai frowned as he watched Sei bend down to pull on his breeches. He could see the stiffness in Sei’s joints, the tenseness of his muscles. Sei shifted his shoulder and Ai could practically feel the knot in the muscle. “Lie down.”

Sei raised his head to look at Ai, hands still busy tying the lace on his pants. “What?”

  
  
  


“Lie down. On the bed,” Ai pointed. Sei raised his eyebrows but complied anyway

“Now what?”

“Roll over,” Ai instructed. Sei did as he was told. Ai had that focused look on his face that told Sei conversation wouldn’t be happening. He lay on his stomach, head turned to the side resting on his arms. He felt Ai straddle his back and tried to turn his head far enough to see what was going, but Ai’s hands pushed his shoulders down into the mattress.

“Um, Ai? Wha--Oh.” Sei stopped talking as he felt Ai’s thumbs dig into his back. Ai’s fingers started to knead the muscles near his neck. “You could’ve--whoa--you could’ve just suggested a massage. It’s not like I would’ve refused.” 

“Oh, right.” Ai’s hands went still. His fingers were still touching him, but the pressure was gone. Sei silently cursed. Why couldn’t he just keep his mouth shut? This was the most Ai had touched him and he blew it. Ai continued, “Sorry, I wasn’t thinking. I, um…”

“Well don’t stop.” Sei bit his lip, fighting the urge to grab Ai’s hand and force it harder against his neck. It was always best to let Ai set his own pace. After a moment’s hesitation he was rewarded with the strong fingers once again rubbing the muscle, relaxing away the tension. 

“Do you have any, um, oil, or…”

“Top drawer,” sei indicated the stand by his bed.

“Right.” Sei was able to watch Ai’s face as he leaned over him to reach into the drawer. Ai frowned at the bottle, but then something inside him seemed to click and his focused look returned. “This will work.” Ai straightened up and Sei felt a small amount of oil hit his upper back, swiftly followed by the sound of the stopper being returned to the bottle, then the weight of Ai’s hands returned to his back. Sei closed his eyes while Ai went to work, fingers moving easier thanks to the oil. 

Sei moaned when both thumbs dug into a knot by his right shoulder. “Sorry.” Ai didn’t reply, hands moving as if nothing had happened. Knowing Ai, he probably hadn’t noticed anything. Sei groaned as the knot finally loosened and Ai moved on. Once again, Ai seemed to take no notice of the noise, although it was hard to tell without seeing his face. As his fingers dug into another knot, Sei allowed himself another moan, still soft but louder than before. Another knot, another moan. Sei slowly got louder each time, curious about what it would take is get a reaction out of Ai. A particularly theatrical moan led to a slight smack against the back of his head.

“Shut up,” Ai said.

Sei chuckled in response. He lay there quietly for some time, save for the occasional soft moan he couldn’t stop. Eyes closed, he felt he might actually fall asleep soon as Ai reached his waist. He was starting to drift off when something that definitely was not a hand brushed his shoulder. Sei’s eyes snapped open. Lips. Those were lips. Ai kissed his back.

 

 

Ai hovered over Sei, hands still on his lower back and face a few inches from his shoulder. Sei had tensed up at the touch of his lips. “Is this okay?”

“Yes, of course!” Ai couldn’t stop himself from smiling at the response. He lowered his head again, this time pressing his lips more firmly against Sei’s shoulder.

“You taste like olives.”

“The oil,” Sei explained.

“Of course.” Ai continued kissing down Sei’s back slowly. Mixed in with the olives was the salty taste of sweat. Finally his mouth reached his hands, still caressing Sei’s lower back just above the waistband of his breeches. He moved to the side. “Um, I’m done.”

Sei groaned as he pulled himself up. “That was amazing.” He rolled his shoulders, rotated his head. Ai couldn’t help but stare at the way he moved, the oil making his muscles shine. If only he had his sketchbook. Sei grabbed Ai’s hands. “You better be careful. People might think you’re doing witchcraft.” He pulled the hands to his face, kissing both palms.

Ai laughed. “It’s not that hard. You just need to find the muscles.”

Sei shook his head and continued to pepper small kissed all over Ai’s hands. “Magic. Pure magic.” He looked up and Ai’s face. Grinning, he leaned in to kiss Ai on his mouth.

After a moment Ai pulled away. “Gross! Did you wash your teeth at all today?” Sei just laughed in response. “Just put on a shirt so we can get dinner.”

Sei pouted. “But my legs are still sore. Can’t you do anything about them?” Ai followed Sei’s hands to his legs. He couldn’t stop himself from imagining those thighs shining with oil… The rumbling of Sei’s stomach brought him back to reality.

“Food first.”

“But later?”

“We’ll see.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a f*cking year but I finally wrote more. Seriously, I knew what I wanted to write for chapter two as soon as I posted chapter one. I just never wrote it.
> 
> ... And now I'm gonna watch some Turkish oil wrestling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just sex. Merry Christmas, Rosa!

“These paintings are really good! Why are you still Nanase’s apprentice?” Sei carefully inspected each and every painting covering the walls of Ai’s room, while Ai sat on the bed covering his face with his eyes. He had come over so Ai could do some life model sketches, and in return Ai let him see his paintings. Haru was out--probably avoiding people by the river. Ai was used to this, and let him be as long as he returned before dark.

 

“I have a place to live, plenty of food, and I get invited to all the major parties in town. Why would I even want to leave?”

 

“What if Nanase finds someone else to replace you?”

 

At that Ai actually started laughing, lifting his head up from his hands. “You’ve met Maestro Haru, right? It took a month to get him to agree to let me work under him, and another year before we had a real conversation. Trust me; he’s in no rush to kick me out.”

 

“Don’t you want to make a name for yourself?”

 

“Not really. I’ve seen how much attention Haru gets, and I really don’t need that.”

 

“Suit yourself. I guess it would be harder for you to spend time with me if everyone watched you.” Sei sighed and lay down on the bed, his head on Ai’s lap and eyes closed. He secretly hoped Ai would start playing his hair, and didn’t bother hiding his smile when it happened. 

 

Ai loved how open Sei was with his emotions. Living with Haru, he had learned to read every silence, notice every tiny change in expression. But there was none of that with Sei. He showed everything. Laughter, smiles, frowns, blushes--it was all there. Ai let his left hand stroke through Sei’s hair while his right lightly brushed over his torso. He hadn’t bothered to put his shirt back on after sketching, and Ai noted the faint tan lines near his neck. 

 

Ai’s finger’s continued moving, tracing around one pectoral. They followed the lines of muscle down the center or his abs before following one out to the side. As his fingers ghosted across Sei’s waist he noticed a slight twitch in the larger man. Curious, Ai poked Sei harder in the side, causing him to actual yelp, eyes flying open. “Are you ticklish?”

 

The red rushing to Sei’s cheeks provided all the answer Ai needed. “No,” Sei denied, but Ai simply laughed, both hands now moving to tickle at Sei’s sides. “Stop it! Ai--no--stop!” Sei gasped out between fits of laughter. He finally got the upper hand, grasping Ai’s wrists and using his weight to pin them to the bed. Ai, still grinning, stared up at Sei hovering over him. He watched Sei lick his lips, unsure if the other even noticed he did so. Ai glanced at one hand, pinned next to his head, and returned his eyes to Sei’s, raising his eyebrows. Slowly, Sei leaned down, hesitantly touching his lips to Ai’s.

 

Ai, however, showed no hesitation in returning the kiss, opening his mouth and licking hungrily at Sei’s lips until they parted. He lifted his head to deepen the kiss. He briefly struggled against the hands holding his arms down before settling for wrapping his legs around Sei’s waist and trying his hardest to kiss him with all his power. 

 

Sei was the first to pull away, staring in surprise at his boyfriend. When Ai attacked his neck, Sei let go of his wrists in surprise. Using his newly freed hands and momentary surprise Ai flipped their positions, Sei on his back and Ai straddling his hips. When Ai moved his lips from Sei’s neck to his chest, Sei snapped out of it, grabbing his boyfriend by the shoulders. Ai finally paused, lifting his head enough to meet Sei’s eyes. 

 

“Ai, what’s gotten into you?”

 

“I’m sorry. I just… I thought that… I mean, we’re alone...” His eyes lowered and he moved to sit up straight. Sei followed him part way so that he was leaning back on his hands. 

 

“You don’t have to do something just because you think I want it. We can go as slow as you want.”

 

“You.. I.. what?” Ai’s eyes looked up in confusion. 

 

The surprise caught Sei off guard. “We… don’t have to do anything you don’t want?” Sei couldn’t stop himself from sounding unsure.

 

“You think I’ve been holding back because, what, I’m scared?”

 

“Maybe?”

 

“But I’m not! Well, ok, maybe at first, because you have so much more experience, but I do want this. I just didn’t want you to think I was only here for the sex.” They both just looked at each other in silence for a moment. Ai finally spoke. “You were holding back for me?”

 

“Um… yeah.”

 

Ai smiled. “I guess that’s sweet… but really not necessary.” 

 

With that, Ai pushed Sei’s shoulders back so he once again was flat on his back. He leaned forward and continued where he left off, kissing and licking down Sei’s chest. When he reached a nipple, Sei moaned and reached for Ai’s shirt, but his hands were batted away. Rather than question it, Sei settled for rubbing his hands up and down Ai’s thighs while Ai continued to lick and suck at one nipple, before lightly biting it and moving on to the other. When Sei rocked his hips up against Ai’s once he could actually feel the smile against his skin while Ai slowly continued his quest downward. He scooted down, hands tracing over the areas his lips had already covered. By the time he reached Sei’s belly button he moved one hand to palm at the very obvious bulge stretching Sei’s breeches. Grinning up at him, Ai moved his other hand to Sei’s waist and briefly tickled at his side.

 

Sei twitched and was about to yell at Ai, but any protest he had died as he saw Ai shift his attention to the laces on his breeches. He watched wide-eyed as Ai easily undid the tie and loosened the laces. He continued to watch while Ai pulled the waistband down enough to release Sei’s hard cock. Sei actually groaned when he saw Ai lick his lips. Ai kept his eyes on the erection while he moved to completely pull off his pants. Sei had just a moment to realize Ai was still fully dressed before Ai was kissing the head and any coherent thought about clothing completely left his mind.

 

“Oh… oh my God…” Sei tried to keep some composure but it had been so long since anyone had shown any interest in his pleasure and Ai was licking him and his hands were gently massaging Sei’s hips and thighs. “Ai--fuck--you don’t have to… Oh….” Sei trailed off into a moan when he felt one of Ai’s hands move to massage his balls. It took several moments for him to realize Ai’s mouth was no longer on him. When he did, he looked down…

 

… And straight into Ai’s eyes. His lips were mere centimeters from Sei’s dick. Once they made eye contact, Ai grinned briefly before moving to wrap his lips around Sei’s head, eyes still pinned on Sei. “Ai!” Sei’s head flew back. Ai’s mouth paused and nails dug into Sei’s hip. Taking the hint, Sei opened his eyes and looked back at Ai. Once their eyes met, movement resumed. Ai’s tongue swirled around the head and Sei had to dig his nails into his palms to keep watching. “You’ve… shit… You’ve done this before…” Sei wasn’t sure whether it was a question or a statement as he said it. Ai merely hummed in response and sank farther down Sei’s cock. The hum was enough to break Sei’s self control momentarily, causing him to buck up slightly. “Sorry, Ai… Oh.” 

 

Ai’s hands pinned Sei’s hips down to prevent any more mishaps, and Ai finally broke eye contact. His face took on that focused look and Sei couldn’t turn away. Ai bobbed his head a couple times before hollowing his cheeks. “God!” Sei screamed as Ai sank down farther, this time humming on purpose and Sei could feel himself losing it. He hadn’t come that fast in years but he couldn’t hold on any longer. “Ai, I’m going… fuck…” He tried to grab Ai’s hair to pull him off but his hands were batted away. Ai sank down  _ even farther _ , swallowing Sei nearly all the way. Sei bit his lip, trying to hold out, but then Ai looked back at him and “Oh, God, AI!” Sei was coming and his head flew back. As he came down he heard a choking noise and sat up while Ai coughed up some of the come he couldn’t swallow. “Oh, God, Ai, are you ok?”

 

Ai cleared his throat. “Yeah.”

 

Sei chuckled. “Never swallowed before?”

 

“I’ll get it next time,” Ai responded dryly. He leaned in to place a closed mouth kiss to Sei’s chest, but Sei grabbed his head and forced his way into Ai’s mouth, not caring about tasting himself on Ai’s tongue, and used his thumb to wipe off the saliva and semen on Ai’s chin. Sei’s hands traveled down Ai’s neck before he remembered Ai was still fully dressed. He pulled away. 

 

“Take off your clothes and I’ll suck you.” His hand pulled at Ai’s top but Ai sat motionless. Sei looked up, but the other man stared at his lap. “Do you not want me to… I promise I’m good…”

 

“Actually, I wanted to… If it’s ok… I mean, we don’t have to…”

 

“Ai, what is it?”

 

“Can I… CanIfuckyou?” Ai yelled it all out at once, eyes screwed shut. The second of silence that followed was the most nerve-wracking second Ai could remember.

 

Then Sei laughed. “You’re still nervous after that blow job?” Ai nodded. “Of course you can fuck me. After you take off your clothes.” This time Ai helped Sei pull off his shirt, and together they got Ai undressed. 

  
  
  


 

Ai could feel hi face blush as he sat naked next to Sei. Without clothing, their difference in body type was even more obvious. Ai was certainly fit, but he simply didn’t have the build. Sei was all hard muscle, while Ai was soft. He was taller. His skin was darker. His smile was brighter. And he was, well,  _ bigger _ . Everywhere. Ai tried to cover himself up but Sei grabbed his arms. “Sei..”

 

“You get to look at me all the time. It’s my turn.” But he only looked at Ai for a few moments before rushing forward to kiss Ai’s face. His hands released Ai’s arms to explore his body while he kissed Ai’s lips, cheeks, forehead, jaw. Eventually one hand found Ai’s hard dick and gave a couple firm strokes and then Sei released him with a groan. “Do you have oil?”

 

“Right!” Ai practically fell off the bed in his rush to retrieve the bottle of almond oil he had in his bottom drawer. It was still full--he had been planning on this for a while now, and had secretly bought the oil just for this occasion. And now he was finally going to use it. Assuming his head didn’t explode from all the blood rushing there. When he turned back around Sei was staring at him, his usual cocky grin replaced by a look of pure awe. As soon as Ai was back within reach Sei grabbed his arm and dragged him in for another passionate kiss. Sei’s hands rubbed over his back and thighs, and Ai relaxed. He trusted Sei--he wanted Sei. He could do this. 

 

Eventually Sei broke the kiss and moved to lean back on his elbows, legs spread to accommodate Ai. He smiled, and Ai noticed his dilated pupils, and the way his cock was already beginning to fill up again. “Do you want the honors, or would you rather watch while I stretch myself?” He looked pointedly at the bottle Ai still held and then back at his face.

 

“I… I can do it.” Ai swallowed. He had never done this before, but he knew the general idea. He spilled some of the oil onto his fingers. He began to rub around Sei’s entrance. He glanced up and momentarily met Sei’s eyes before immediately regretting that decision and looking away. Sei was smiling so brightly and Ai couldn’t believe his luck. He decided to focus on the task at hand. 

 

His first finger slipped in with no resistance. He couldn’t hold back a groan at how amazing and warm it felt, and the idea of how that would feel around his cock. Higher up, he heard Sei sigh. Unable to stop himself, Ai leaned down to plant kisses on Sei’s hips and stomach while he pumped his finger in and out. He could do this.

 

After a couple thrusts, Sei spoke. “I can take another.” Ai noted there was a slight resistance when he added his second finger, but it disappeared in a moment. Ai alternated between scissoring his fingers and thrusting them in as far as he could. He knew his fingers were on the short side, but he also knew there was a special spot somewhere, and if only he could find it. “Ai!”  _ Oh, there it is _ , Ai thought. He rubbed the spot again just to be sure, and Sei could only groan in response. He continued to thrust his fingers in and out, trying to hit that spot every time.

 

“Feel good?” Ai asked between kisses. 

 

“Another,” Sei moaned. Ai noticed Sei’s dick was definitely hard again. He scissored his fingers a couple more times to be sure, then added a third at the exact moment he wrapped his mouth around Sei’s tip. “Fuck!” Sei screamed. Ai glanced up to see his head was tilted back, his arms no longer holding him up. Instead, his hands bunched into fists by his sides. Ai continued to move his fingers while he kissed down Sei’s length and licked back up to the tip.

 

Sei pushed Ai away and grabbed the oil. “I’m ready,” he explained. He planted a quick kiss on Ai’s lips and rubbed some oil onto Ai’s cock before returning to his previous position, knees bent and spread. He propped himself on his hands to watch Ai. 

 

Ai bit his lip. Ok. He wanted this. He could do this. He grabbed Sei’s hips with shaking hands, then changed his mind, shifting his hands to himself. Then one on Sei’s knee…

 

“Ai, are you ok?”  _ Crap _ . He could hear the concern in Sei’s voice. Now he was worried and everything was ruined. “We don’t have to…”

 

“I  _ want _ to!” Ai protested. “I just… I’ve never done this part before.”

 

“You’ve never entered anyone?” Sei sat up, one hand running up and down Ai’s arm. 

 

“Or been entered,” Ai mumbled. 

 

“Oh. Okay.” Sei grabbed Ai’s shoulders and turned them around so Ai was lying down, Sei straddling him. He leaned down for a kiss before sitting up straight. “Don’t worry. I’ve got this.” He grabbed Ai’s slick cock and positioned it at his entrance. Ai took a deep breath and then Sei was lowering himself onto him. 

 

Ai couldn’t hold his scream, eyes closing. It felt even better than he imagined. And then Sei started to move and Ai started moaning nearly constantly, pausing only to catch his breath. He heard Sei laugh above him. “Feel good?”

 

Ai forced his eyes open, staring back at Sei. “Yes,” he answered once he caught his breath, biting his lip in a futile attempt to stop his moans. Eyes still locked on Sei, he used one hand to find Sei’s cock. He gathered the precum from the tip and started to stroke it. That caused Sei to groan in response. He practically fell forward in his rush to kiss Ai. 

 

They quickly settled on a rhythm, Sei thrusting into Ai’s hand then back down onto his dick, Ai moving his hips to meet him. Ai had been hard for a while and it wasn’t long before he came, thrusting up hard. Feeling Ai release inside him, Sei quickly grabbed his own cock and brought himself off, cum landing all over Ai’s stomach. They continued to just stare at each other for a moment before Sei slid off Ai and lay down next to him. Ai briefly excused himself to grab a rag to clean themselves off. 

 

Sei smiled sleepily, and Ai leaned in for a quick kiss. Sei yawned. “I could use a nap now.

 

“How do you make any money if you’re this tired after sex?” Ai asked.

 

“I normally don’t come twice, if at all,” Sei answered. “And never with anyone I would actually want to  _ sleep _ with.” To make his point, he leaned forward and rested his head against Ai’s chest. Ai leaned down to kiss Sei’s forehead and rubbed one hand gently down and up his back. He listened while Sei’s breathing fell to a slow, constant rhythm before falling asleep himself. 

  
  
  


 

He awoke later to a knock on his door. The sun was still up, so they couldn’t have slept for long. He pushed Sei off him and ran to his door, remembered he was still naked, and started searching for his pants. He had one leg on when the door opened. 

 

Haru looked in. He took in the sight of a mostly naked Ai struggling to get dressed and a fully naked Sei waking up without so much as a blink. “I’m back. I bought too much minestone. It’s in the kitchen if you want any.”

 

“Um, thanks,” Ai answered, tying the laces of his breeches. Haru nodded and closed the door. 

 

Still half asleep, Sei chuckled. “I am hungry.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Rosaveritas](http://rosaveritas.tumblr.com/) for inspiring the name of the brothel.


End file.
